Portable electronic devices have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Such portable electronic devices include a rechargeable battery for providing power and portability. The time required to charge the battery is dependent on a number of factors, including, for example, initial charge state, charging current, and other factors.
Improvements in battery charging in such portable electronic devices are desirable.